At a website, colors perform various functions, such as conveying a certain impression on a website and to cause an idea associated with a specific service through a combination of colors.
Various tools have been developed that extract colors used in a website to acquire a color arrangement. For example, some web services provide the ability to analyze colors of a site based on a URL only using a simple operation of inputting a URL.
In organizational activities of companies, organizations or schools, e.g., colors (also referred to as corporate colors, symbol colors or school colors) perform important functions. These colors are often used to symbolize a corporation, organization, or school.
In addition, image colors or package colors of products or services themselves perform important roles for causing consumers to recognize products or services. Thus, for advertising corporations or their products or services, in all fields including websites, the corporations and the like tend to use an integral color scheme (also called a theme color). For instance, colors of logotypes of corporations and colors of packages of products are used as color schemes of websites.